


In Our Crazy Life, In These Crazy Times

by Sive



Category: brightwin - Fandom, sarawatine - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BWSongAUFest, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, brightiwn, light hearted, slight crack, slight offgun, taynew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sive/pseuds/Sive
Summary: A one shot BrightWin AU where their secretaries with their wedding planner had successfully urged them to meet before their actual wedding.This fic is inspired by Micheal Bublé's Everything
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon
Kudos: 55
Collections: BW Song AU Fest





	In Our Crazy Life, In These Crazy Times

I can ramble here every day and you will not get it – like how you cannot explain to me why mango jams and crushed cereals go with your buttered toast dipped in ketchup in the morning and how you pair those with your orange juice. You laugh at my disgusted face when you see me staring at the frightened glass of juice as you take your first drink of the day.

 _“What? I did not kill a person!”_ You even raised both of your hands to surrender to my annoyed face

It will be jumbled words – like the jigsaw puzzle that your brother gifted us when he knew that I do like putting those in order and frame them once I finish. You tried helping me once but you gave up on your 21st piece. You know that I will not force you to do something that you do not like doing ever but you managed to fit in your 20th piece and I am proud of the dedication and patience that you have put to it.

It will be chaotic like our vacations - do you even remember our first vacation? You told me that I look too stiff for someone who is off work and should be off the grid so you just decided to toss my phone straight to the sea while we were on the cruise. Although all the films from that vacation have already been developed a long time ago – my phone still carries some of my most favorite photos of you. So as an apology, you blown-up all the photos that you can recover from my cloud and you posted them in our room. The funny part? You laughed your lungs out when you realized that my phone is just full of photos of your face. You even hugged me tight after you finished putting them all up.

It will be cold but then warm - we rarely have fights but I want you to know that I did not intend to burn your first attempt on a roasted turkey that one particular holiday that we were supposed to spend with your dad. To make things worse, your dad did not show up. I am too absorbed with that particular penguin documentary. I am still sorry to this day. Although I cannot say sorry for your dad, I am happy that you find it in you that you forgave me even though I did not have the chance to say I am sorry.

That silent treatment that you gave me that night was hell, I promise to make it up to you before we go to bed next time. Although I do not want nor expect that to happen ever again. The morning after was the hardest, I still got to wake up next to you but you were still crying in your sleep. I had to wake you up so that I can hug you tight.

 _“I love you a lot. Can we be okay now?”_ You said with your tired voice.

Then we proceeded on talking how you managed to sleep with me on our tiny office couch and we just hugged and cuddled the whole Christmas morning. And because it is undeniably cold, we stayed in and just spent the holidays being with each other.

It will be encouraging.

_“Babe, I promise you that this is going to be successful”_

That is what you did when Tay decided that you are going to convince me to hold an exhibit, finally.

You never fail to make me feel okay.

 _“What if they do not like my photos?”_ You can even sense how hesitant and doubtful I am so you hold my hand.

I just stared at our intertwined hands as I anticipate your reply.

 _“When that happens..."_ I just knew you are going to say something that will motivate me but I will not buy them as I am full of self-doubt.

I looked up to you and saw your eyes forming those adorable crescents again. 

_"Let’s just hang all your photos with my face on it! That will surely be a sold out exhibit then.”_ You never fail to make me laugh. 

Although your vows on our wedding were superb and mine was excellent, I think no one outside our immediate acquaintances, friends, and family knows how we truly met.

 _"Bright, how about you send him an email?"_ My sister-in-law suggested as she stayed on my sofa on that god-forbidden Tuesday afternoon - the afternoon that they announced the merger.

_"Neen, I am sure that these does not and should not go like that"_

_“I mean, not a single “normal” person also expect themselves to be in the situation that both of you are in now to be very honest”_

I looked at her with the most disappointed expression that I can muster to hold for the next eternity. 

_"Okay. My only brother-in-law, you leave me with no choice then. Tay. Tay?"_

She looked for my secretary.

Tay entered the room, straightening his tie. 

_"Yes? You called?"_

_"Send an email to the Opas-iamkajorns"_ Neen ordered Tay. 

_"We're sending an email?"_ Tay looked at my direction.

I looked at Neen whose hands are now stuck on her waist. 

_"Apparently"_ I said, giving up with the entire ordeal. 

Then Tay’s phone pinged. 

_“Oh, it’s from the Opas-iamkajorns!”_ He said as if his job is now done and over with.

The email read:

_Sir,_

_Good day._

_This is New Thitipoom, executive secretary to the COO of Opas-iamkajorn Enterprises._

_I need to remind you of your schedule in the coming months for the preparations. Attached is the pdf of the said schedule._

_If you have any inquiries or further questions regarding the schedule, please feel free to send me a message through this email address._

_I will also get in touch with Tay Tawan, your secretary, from time to time as I also need his and your inputs._

_Thank you._

_PS._ _  
__My boss also says that you do not need to worry about a thing. We will handle it._

_New Thitipoom_ _  
__Executive Secretary_ _  
__Office of the COO_ _  
__Opas-iamkajorn Enterprises_

That is a lame excuse for our very first communication with each other. Yes, it is in the form of an email sent by your secretary to mine. 

I wish it could have been better. 

But maybe that is part of the magic of it all. 

The emails just piled up and piled up after that. You told me that you can handle it but Tay thinks otherwise. So, you needed my input for every detail of the event. We even pulled out my mom from her vacation just to ask for the list of people that she wants to invite. 

My uncle nearly kicked me out of my own house when I left the sample of our souvenirs for our wedding attendees on my doorstep for 3 days and when we remembered, Tay tried to ask for his help because we were on overtime for 2 straight weeks already. 

We can say that about ninety-percent of our preparation happened on email. I cannot help but be amazed on how Tay and New managed to do all that. Or how they even got the idea of killing us both when we said we were too busy to even meet our wedding planner. 

_“Bright, we tried. Okay?”_ Tay is flipping his hands in the air

_“Can't both of you try harder?”_

_“The planner is absolutely scary, they are going to kill us and drop the wedding. And then New said that he will kill me! And I retaliated that I will kill him back when his boss tries to say no just like what you are doing now!”_

I wanted to take a picture of what Tay looks like then. He looked constipated and he can't help but pull his hair in frustration but I felt bad about it. He looked absolutely out of his own wits! I can even sense that he wanted to throw the nearest piece of furniture at me while I review financial statements.

_“I don't even know how we hired them and now they are demanding to see us”_

_“Can't you just both understand us? Just cooperate with us please? Just this once?"_

He was really losing his mind over this wedding planning.

_"I mean, who in their right minds expects two people to see each other at their own wedding for the first time?”_

He made a good point.

You see babe, Tay is absolutely right, people do not do that to themselves. Yes, I also need to confirm that the planner was right, they need to know us. 

I mean, this is unconventional. I think if we were not too busy, we will try to retaliate to some extent with the premise of us being married without even knowing each other. 

Yes, we sometimes are on some random magazine or the list of some website as the “most eligible bachelor of the business world” of some sorts but I really do not know you. What I only know is that our secretaries are going to plot our early demise if we do not do what they say on that particular date. 

And the dreaded date came. 

My day started with me being undeniably late. 

I received numerous text messages from Tay whom, at least according to him, would die earlier than usual due to my mere existence. 

_**From Tay:** Bright, I totally love working in your mom’s company but this is the last time I would be tolerating your lateness. _

I was trying to tie my shoes but Tay is the most persistent person that we both know so after exactly 2 minutes…

_**From Tay:** I swear with my existence Bright. If in 5 minutes you are still not here, I will kill you with my bare hands. I am waiting at the parking area. _

And before Tay becomes a devil incarnate I decided to just skip combing my hair and just drive straight to the restaurant.

I cannot help but wonder how did you manage to have a calmer secretary than I do. I met New for the first time while he was delivering the samples of our wedding invitation and he is a lot kinder than my own secretary. 

_“Hi Mr. Chivaaree. I am New.” He smiled and offered his hand for me to shake_

_“Wow. Finally, I had the chance to meet the person talking through the email. I hope Tay is not giving you a hard time?”_

_“I think it is the other way around actually, sir”_

_And he laughed._

Then the traffic decided to get worse.

_**From Tay:** Bright, man, I will not be surprised if you are still at home. What if I just fetch you? I can ask New to stale for a couple of hours? God, this is embarrassing. You are terribly late. _

I am actually getting disappointed in the standards set by my secretary on my own being. 

_Does he really think this low of me?_

Although I understand, I am really late. 

Actually, I am an hour late already. 

_**To Tay:** Tay, Will you just breathe? I am on my way. Traffic just got worse. I am sorry. _

_**From Tay:** I’ll buy that. I mean, looking at the streets atm. This is the worst. I will bail you out for a couple of minutes more. Please just get here in one piece. Your mom will kill me. _

After another half an hour I finally reached the curb where the restaurant was located, I can see New and Tay talking to what I assume was our wedding planner. And as if on cue, Tay walked out of the restaurant and opened the driver’s side of my car.

_“Thank goodness Bright! Oh my God! Your hair! C’mon get out!”_

I don't know why on Earth does Tay have to carry a comb for, but he has it, so he tried to somewhat style my unruly hair.

_“Bright, Win and New dressed nicely today. Why did you ever pick this day to just wear whatever you can grab from your closet and not comb your hair?”_

_“But you told me that you will kill me if I am late!”_

_“What will they say about us though? That I am working for an unorganized man?! I will not accept that”_

_“Fine”_

I let him finish his hair-styling session with me. 

We walked into the restaurant and the planner greeted me. 

_“This is our first meeting. I am Gun and this is my boyfriend-slash-part time assistant, Off”_

They let me drink my then cold coffee. 

_“So where were you before I arrived?” I asked New and Tay_

_“Uh, Bright I think we need to wait for WIn?”_

_“Oh yeah, I am sorry.”_

_“He just received a call. He’ll be here any minute now” New assured us._

The “any minute” part, as we know now, is about an hour long. I let that go simply because I thought that it was fair enough since I was late too. 

The planner, as I look at them, are enjoying the talk that they were having with Tay and New which I definitely understand, they were closely working with each other in the past five months. 

These people have literally 100% knowledge on what will go down in the next three months but here we are; I, staring at them as the most clueless person in the room and you are outside still going with your call. 

So to not interrupt with the details that the four of them were organizing, I just grabbed a coffee table book and looked at it. It was mostly interior design stuff but hey, I think it is quite interesting. I did finish looking at it while taking into consideration if I should renovate my office. I was in the middle of browsing through just random stuff on social media when you decided to text New. 

_“Oh, he said, he just went to the bathroom for a bit. He’ll be here soon”_ He informed us.

I am not sure what you did in the bathroom but that took another half an hour babe.

I was contemplating on buying a Fuji camera when Tay nudged me. 

_“What?”_

_He just pointed me to your direction._

You know I have told you this part a million times already but love, let me tell you this;

It will be magical from here on - the moment I sighed, I never knew that seeing you for the first time will not feel like what I had imagined it to be for the last couple of years of my life. 

We both know, since we were nine that we will be married off to each other. A pack that our grandfathers had decided without thinking on how we would feel. 

For the longest time, I did not get the point of having someone remotely close to being my lover because I do not want them to be disappointed in the end. But I did, I tried a couple of times, only to find out after several dates that we will not work out. I am very busy with work that no one gets the point why they need to give me time when I am not willing to give them mine. 

But in reality, I was just simply _busy._

I just gave up.

Tay will sometimes point out that he even had to cancel vacations with his mom because of me. So as his non-negotiable, he asked me if I can add his mandated vacation on his contract. Which we did, it is funny but we both agreed that it is _necessary_.

I do not want to be a bad employer. 

Which New mentioned that you also did with him because he was the one who was workaholic and you are, from the very first start, a good employer. 

You know how crazy our world could get right? 

We never had any time to plan our own wedding. But you did your best. I am glad. I half-assed it. Sorry. 

I was enchanted - the moment I decided to look at you for the very first time I just knew - I knew it while you were walking towards me, I just definitely know.

 _“Hi I am sorry for the interruption that I had?”_ You laughed and your eyes formed those crescents that I will forever admire and you scratched your nape. 

_“I know that our parents invited us over for lunch a couple of months back but I was on a business trip. The trip was planned ahead, I was tempted to cancel but -”_

I do not know how I got the guts to answer but I did because I just hate the thought of you panicking because of me. I should be the one who's panicking right now and my heart was thumping so hard, I was nervous. 

_“No. I understand”_

_“Right”_

You were just standing there in front of me and all I can think about is how I suddenly feel at ease with everything. All my worries of being rejected and unwanted just melted away. It felt like you just solved everything - you were the answer to everything. 

I mean, how can you do that Win?

_“I am Bright”_

I offered my hand, you looked at it. It was the longest thirty seconds of my life. I was thinking of retracting it when you just stared at it. 

You took it and believe me or not, that time you shook my hand and l looked at you, I know that we will be with each other from then on.

You always say that I am too romantic - but babe, I literally saw my future flashing in front of me when you let out that breath I never knew you were holding in. 

Is it weird if I tell you that I also felt a certain surge of relief when you let that out? 

After all this time, all those emails, all those cake samples arriving at our offices, our secretaries and the planner threatening to kill us, after all of the dodging of doing our own wedding. Through the last strand of wits of everybody around us, we realized that yes, we are meant to be there. 

To be here. 

To be with each other. 

And right then and there I just knew, nothing can break this deal anymore. 

You and I will be together for the rest of our lives. 

_Sir,_

_This is Tay Tawan. Stop texting me and please contact me through this email address if you need anything from me from now on._

_Yes, this is a new email address._

_Thanks to the merger, we managed to upgrade things._

_It made my life easier tbvh._

_Please see the attached file for Bright's schedule for this week. I already told New that he is the one who will need to find a good restaurant for your joint weekend family dinner._

_Thank you._

_PS._ _  
__Win, stop pestering me by suggesting that I like New. And yes, I am too busy to go on a date with him. Sorry. If you truly want me to enjoy life, ask your husband to let me off his disastrous schedule first._

_Best regards,_

_Tay Tawan_  
 _Head Secretary - General Manager's Office_ _  
Chivaaree Group of Companies_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually intend the summary to be "A short BrightWin au where their secretaries, Tay and New, deserves a vacation." 
> 
> Hahahahahaha!
> 
> But oh well, I hope you have enjoyed reading this very light hearted arranged marriage au that I have managed to finish ahead of time. 
> 
> Thank you for giving this fic some of your time. =)


End file.
